


Midsummer’s Night

by SamDrakeFTW



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Joel deserves love, No spoilers for part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDrakeFTW/pseuds/SamDrakeFTW
Summary: Just a lil bit of fluff: Joel’s been in a grump lately, so you found a gift for him on your way back from patrol.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel Miller/Reader, Joel/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Midsummer’s Night

You had barely stepped through the front door before you heard Joel’s voice.

“Where the hell did you go? The rest of your patrol came back hours ago!”

He emerged from the living room, his broad shoulders leaning against the door frame and his arms crossed. He worries too much.

“I took a detour-” you began.

“Jesus.”

“Look, I’ve already had Maria go off about it. _Stick with your group, it’s too dangerous on your own, blah, blah, blah_.”

To say he looks unimpressed would be a huge understatement.

“Anyway,” you slipped past him into the lounge, taking his hand to walk him in there, “you’ll never guess what I found in one of those abandoned houses out west.” You sat him down on the sofa with you and proceeded to rummage through your backpack. 

“You didn’t get yourself hurt out there did you?” he asked, his expression considerably softer.

“No Joel. I’m- I’m good.”

“Good. So what is it you found?”

“Midsummer’s Night.”

“Mid-what now?”

You chuckled and handed him a heavy jar.

“A candle?”

“Ah, not just any candle. One of them ol’ fancy ones.” You reached over to remove the lid and motioned for him to smell it, to which he obliged, and you read the label. “Midsummer’s Night: an intense blend of musk, patchouli, sage and-”

“-And mahogany.” Joel finished with a light chuckle. “Hey, why’re you looking’ at me like that?”

“I...” You didn't even know you were smiling at him until he asked, “I just knew you’d like it.”

Joel hummed in response and reached into his jacket pocket for his lighter. He lit the candle, the scent filling the room, and placed in on the side table before returning his attention to you, “Is that so?”

“Actually,” you exhaled and shrugged your shoulders, “I, uh, I like it when you smile like that.”

“S’pose you ain’t seen it too much recently.” He put his arm around you for you to lean onto him and gave you a small kiss to your forehead.

“That’s alright. It was worth the wait.”


End file.
